


What Once Was

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :((, ? - Freeform, Adulthood, Angst, Arranged Marriage, But also, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, For The Baby, High School, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Teacher Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, anyway, but hey!, forgot about that part lol, how do you say "meeting your high school secret bf again ten years later" in a tag?, kind of, lol, oh right, tae and jimin are twins, this is mostly bts but baby wheein is such a big part i had to say mamamoo too, wheein jungkook tae and jimin are all toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jungkookie, one of the most 'portant things in life is love. Also donuts."





	1. "I Love You" is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> here's The Thing. i originally intended this to be a one-shot. buT i had so much fun writing toddlers that I planned for another chapter. and then i also started writing a christmas chapter. so.
> 
> whoknowsthismightendup20chapterslong
> 
> also i'm sorry for all the horizontal lines. let me know if you think i'm just better off getting rid of them.

"Daddy, can we have donuts now?"

Four year old Jung Wheein looked up at her father with big eyes.

"Um no, baby. We haven't even had breakfast."

The toddler slumped over and groaned. "But it's been so looong since we had them. Please? Pleaaase?"

Hoseok sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I said no, Wheein. Maybe we can get some later. Let's eat some real food, and then see the twins, okay?"

Wheein's eyes brightened at the mention of her two best friends. "Okay!"

 

* * *

  

Namjoon and Seokjin were sitting at a table near the indoor play structure when Hoseok arrived. Their twin boys Taehyung and Jimin were sitting on the same chair, Seokjin feeding Jimin while Taehyung held his brother's waist and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Namjoon sat next to Seokjin, reading a book.

"Hi, guys," Hoseok said as he approached them. "Sorry we're late."

Seokjin wiped Jimin's mouth and stood to hug Hoseok, followed by Namjoon.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," replied Seokjin with a smile.

"Hey look, boys! It's Wheein!" Namjoon said enthusiastically. The Kim twins hopped off their chair, Taehyung making sure that Jimin didn't hit the table, before running over to their lifetime friend.

"Let's play Doggies today, okay?" suggested the young girl when they had finished greeting each other with hugs and kisses and... butt pats.

"Okay!" said Taehyung, and the three of them dropped to their hands and knees, crawling towards the structure while "woof"ing as loud as they could.

"Don't... the floor is... okay," sighed Seokjin. The adults sat down at the table again.

"So Namjoon, did Hyejin end up approving?" asked Hoseok.

A smile appeared on Namjoon's face. "Yes! She did! I told my team to start on the project now that we have permission. I'm so relieved she said yes."

Hoseok beamed. "That's great, Joon!"

"What about you? Anything interesting happen at the school? Did that kid you were talking about last week finally turn in something?" asked Seokjin.

Hoseok laughed. "Actually-" Something in the corner of his eye snagged Hoseok's attention. "Actually... Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'll be... right back..." he said absentmindedly, standing from his seat and walking over to a scene unfolding a few tables from them.

"Uh. Okay," Seokjin replied as he watched Hoseok walk away.

A tall, scruffy man was arguing with a much smaller, cleaner looking man. The taller had the wrist of a woman in his grip, the woman looking extremely frightened.

"Why don't you just leave, huh?" the more intimidating man was saying.

"Look, you need to let her go. I'm sure that this is-"

"I'm sure that you need to mind your own fucking business!"

Hoseok jumped into the conversation. "Hi there, sirs. And ma'am. Don't mean to interrupt," he did mean to interrupt, "but I was just going to ask what was going on. Since that security officer over there looks reeeally interested." Hoseok pointed to the woman he was talking about, who indeed was glaring at the small crowd, looking as if she would come over any second. "So maybe just tone it down a bit? There are lots of children around as well." All his words were directed at the unruly man, who glared daggers at Hoseok. He glanced at the security guard who started to march over, and back at the other two men before scoffing, flinging the girl's arm, and storming away.

The young woman exhaled dramatically, placing a hand over her heart. "Thank you, both of you. So much," she said before picking up her purse from the floor and walking off.

Hoseok nodded with a charming smile as she left safely. Three seconds passed before he turned to the last person involved in the skirmish.

He offered a small smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

 

* * *

 

"Sir, Jungkook has expressed a desire to spend some time with you this morning."

Yoongi looked up at the nanny. He stayed silent a while. _Fuck. So much for being 'better'._ "Of course, Jiwoo. Thank you for letting me know. Please tell him I'll finish this and then we can go to that indoor park he likes so much."

The middle aged woman bowed. "Very well, sir."

Yoongi typed the last three emails as fast as he could. Finally, when he was finished, he turned off the computer and stood to walk to his son's playroom. When Yoongi arrived, Jungkook was sitting with perfect posture at a small table, drawing quietly as another one of his nannies watched with a slight tinge of maybe pity. Yoongi inwardly sighed. _Even my staff knows that I'm a failure of a parent._ When Yoongi had arranged for a playroom to be built for the unborn baby, he had been dreading any mess he would have to clean up after his child. But with Jungkook, he sometimes wished for there to be some kind of mess at all, anything to prove that he was a real toddler and not just some robotic clone that Yoongi's parents had created as another heir to the company they owned.

When he saw his father, Jungkook just smiled slightly, stood, and bowed. No hugs, no shouts of joy. Even when Yoongi came back from his two week business trip, Jungkook just stood in line with all the other staff and recited, "Welcome home father. We missed you." It pierced Yoongi's heart to the core.

"Jungkook, would you like to go to that indoor park today? The one with the really tall structure?" At this, Jungkook's face lit up a bit more, also triggering a flutter in Yoongi's chest. Perhaps he could do something right as a parent after all.

"Could we really?" asked Jungkook with too much formality for Yoongi's liking.

"Of course."

So Yoongi sat at a table around the perimeter of the park, watching with joy as Jungkook raced around the structure, exploring each nook and cranny like it was his first time seeing them. Yes, it wasn't ideal. Ideally, Jungkook would have some friends to play with. But the small smile on Yoongi's son's face told him that still, this was better than nothing.

But then Yoongi saw the man harassing the small woman. And the ball started rolling much faster. Even though Yoongi wasn't the type to get involved, he couldn't just watch it happen. But being short and not at all intimidating, the man didn't heed any of his words. Until a not-so-stranger showed up and saved the day.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

_A while indeed, Hoseok._

 

* * *

 

_"Lemme guess. You go to that crazy fancy private school about half an hour from here?" Yoongi didn't know how he got this random student to become so interested in him. Or what he did to deserve it. And he also didn't know how to get the other to stop distracting him from studying, so he just settled for answering the question._

_"Uh, yeah. That's my school."_

_The taller brunette with the high cheekbones and big eyes raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth wide with his next word. "Ahhh. I could tell from the uniform."_

No shit.

_"Why do you come all the way out to this library to study, then?"_

_Yoongi stared at the guy for a while before answering. "Less of a chance of running into people. That usually means less distractions, but..."_

_The other laughed. "But today some loud, annoying kid came up to you and started bothering the heck outta you. Yeah, I get it. I'm a bit much. Hey, how about when you're done studying we can hang out a bit? I won't bother you accidentally while you're trying to work that way, 'cause you'll tell me when you're done."_

_Yoongi eyed him skeptically, drawing out another laugh him._

_"We can stay here. In front of all these other people. No drugs, alcohol, or illegal stuff, I promise. I just can't go home till later and I'll be bored. Sound okay?"_

_Yoongi licked his lip in thought. "Um. I guess that's alright."_

 

* * *

 

_Yoongi's phone would not stop buzzing in class. The first time, he hadn't been prepared and had almost gotten caught. The next few times, he turned it down, but the vibration was enough to bother him._

_It was Hoseok._

_Only a bit more than a month into their friendship, and Hoseok had already titled himself Yoongi's best friend._

_His public school had different hours than Yoongi's school, so whenever he didn't have class, Yoongi did. Although Yoongi was pretty certain Hoseok was texting him while he was in class, too._

 

Hobi:

Yoongi

Yoongi

Yoongi

Yoongi

Hi

Hello

Yoongi

 

Me:

WHAT

 

Hobi:

Hey there handsome

 

Me:

Hoseok, I'm in class

 

Hobi:

Ditch with me?

 

Me:

No

Shut up

 

Hobi:

Hyung

Hyung

Yoongi

Answer me

 

Me:

I'm gonna fail school because of you

 

Hobi:

Wanna go on a date (with me)?

 

_Yoongi stared at his phone with wide eyes._

_"Mr. Min!" boomed the voice of his History teacher. "I'm assuming that's your phone you have under your desk? Bring it here."_

_Yoongi froze._

"Now."

_The student stood and walked to the front of the class, defeated. Some people looked at him with pity, others with amusement. Yoongi never got in trouble._

_At the end of class when he was allowed to retrieve his phone, the teacher glared at him._

_"Never should I see it again. Understood?"_

_Yoongi nodded and almost ran out of the classroom in embarrassment. Lunch was next, so he was free to go wherever. Yoongi went to a quiet corner of the building and called Hoseok immediately. The phone was answered after two rings._

_"Did you get my text?"_

_"Wait, don't you have class right now?"_

_Hoseok chuckled on the other end. "I'm ditching like I told you."_

_Yoongi scoffed. "Yes, I got your text."_

_Hoseok was quiet for a while. "So, no?"_

_"Are you saying that because I didn't answer you?"_

_"Well, you didn't want to reject me over text, so doing it over the phone is better?"_

_"I couldn't reply because my phone was taken by the teacher. You know that nothing like that ever happens to me, Hoseok."_

_Yoongi could almost_ see _Hoseok's sheepishness. "Ohh... sorry for getting you in trouble."_

_Yoongi sighed. "Don't do it again, okay?"_

_"Well, you didn't have to text me-"_

_"Hoseok."_

_"Okay."_

_Yoongi closed his eyes and took a breath. "And in regards to your text... let me know when and where."_

 

* * *

 

Not two more words were able to be fit in from either Hoseok or Yoongi before a small figure crashed into Yoongi's legs, almost knocking him over.

"DAD!!!!" screamed the figure, who turned out to be a little boy. He wore a big smile with big teeth and eyes that reminded Hoseok of a bunny.

Then, Hoseok felt a similar thing: a toddler speeding towards his legs and crashing into him. He looked down in surprise to see Wheein staring at him with extremely wide eyes. "DADDY!!" she yelled as well.

"Yes, Wheein?"

The little girl pointed at the boy that Yoongi was now kneeling down to talk to. "LOOK AT HIM. ISN'T HE ADORABLE. ISN'T HE."

Hoseok looked at his daughter in a mix of amusement and shock. "Yes, I guess."

"CAN WE KEEP HIM."

Hoseok reached down to bring the girl into his arms. "Um, no darling. You can't 'keep' people."

A whine of "Whyyyyyyyy?" was heard from the other toddler, and Yoongi started frantically trying to shush him.

"Jungkook you can't just invite yourself to other people's houses. And you know that the maids don't like me bringing people over without telling them first."

Hearing this, Hoseok decided to take initiative. "Um, Yoongi? What if he came to our place? I wouldn't mind."

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok. "Really? It wouldn't be bothersome?"

Hoseok laughed. "No, otherwise I wouldn't have invited you. Is that okay with you, Jungkook?"

The toddler smiled wider. "Yes!"

Wheein patted her dad's arm, her signal for him to put her down. "Tae Tae! Minnie!" The twins ran over from the play structure to their friend. "For the rest of today, we have to include Kookie in our games, okay?"

The boys looked over to Jungkook, who seemed to have become a lot shier with the presence of new people.

Taehyung walked over to the smallest kid. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Good," Jungkook replied.

"No, Jungkook. How  _old_  are you?" clarified Yoongi.

Jungkook looked up at his dad. "Hm?"

Yoongi looked at him right back. "Remember? How old did you turn a few months ago?"

Jungkook turned back to the other kids and tapped his lip. Then, his eyes brightened. "Three!"

Yoongi smiled softly, and Hoseok found it contagious.

"Well Mochi and I are older than you. We're four," said Taehyung. "You have to call us hyung."

"And me!" added Wheein. "I'm four, too! I'm noona to _all_ of you."

Jungkook's eyes widened, and a smile slowly grew on his face, almost so that it was creepy (but it wasn't because he was adorable). "Noona..." he said quietly.

"Let's go, Kookie! We're playing family." Wheein led the boys back out to the play area.

Hoseok turned to Yoongi.

"I can give you my add- Wait, you didn't drive here, did you?" Yoongi shook his head. Hoseok remembered that he'd never owned a car. "Well I can be your driver this time. That okay with you, or do you want to call-"

"That's okay with me," Yoongi said before flushing a bit and shrinking into his coat.

Hoseok smiled and nodded. "Okay. I gotta go back to my friends that I sorta ditched earlier... how about you come, too?"

So Yoongi followed Hoseok back to Seokjin and Namjoon's table.

Two hours later, the parents called their kids back from playing.

"Taehyung, Jimin! We have to go home now," yelled Seokjin. The boys reluctantly walked over to their father. Wheein walked after them.

"Kids!" she called before they could put on the jackets Namjoon was holding out for them. "Come here." The two obediently ran up to the oldest. "Mama Wheein has to go with Kookie now. And you have to go home. Be good boys." She patted them on the head and turned to walk to her own father, Jungkook following close behind. Hoseok watched with a very confused expression.

"Should I be worried, or...?" he whispered. Yoongi, beside him, only laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready Daddy!" Wheein reached up her arms to her father.

Hoseok looked down at her. "You can walk, can't you?"

Wheein dropped her arms and looked away. "As to be accepted," she murmured to herself.

"Expected," corrected Hoseok. "And you've been hanging out with Namjoon too much. Here, I'll carry you."

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Hoseok's apartment wasn't as quiet or awkward as he had anticipated. Wheein had many stories up her sleeve to entertain Jungkook, and he was an avid listener. The two covered up any uncomfortable atmosphere that may have sprouted from their fathers.

Hoseok parked his car and got out to unbuckle Wheein from her car seat and Jungkook from the spare one that Hoseok kept in his car for this situation exactly (when Wheein decided that she wanted to bring a friend home last minute).

Wheein led the way to the elevator, and then to the apartment, closely watched by her father. Before unlocking the door, however, a bout of insecurity washed over Hoseok. "Hey, uh, Yoongi. I know you guys are kind of... better off, and my place is really-"

Yoongi touched Hoseok's arm, as lightly as a feather, but it effectively shut him up. "I don't mind, Hoseok."

"R-right," stammered Hoseok. "Yeah. Um. Sure. Yeah. Right." He fumbled with the keys before successfully getting the door to open. The two toddlers burst into the apartment right away, Wheein with more energy than Jungkook.

"This is my house, Kookie!" Wheein shouted with her arms flung up into the air. Jungkook stood a little in from the doorway, looking around the floor. "Whaddya looking for?"

"Where do I put my shoes?" asked Jungkook.

Hoseok saw Yoongi wince a bit. "Uh you can put them here, Jungkook. Want me to help you get them off?" Hoseok offered.

Jungkook sat on the ground and shook his head. "I can do it, thank you."

"Okay." The two fathers watched their children yank off their shoes before they jumped up again and ran deep into the house. Wheein's voice resounded throughout the rooms and hallways, Jungkook's occasionally joining hers. Hoseok turned to Yoongi. "Would you like something to drink?"

Yoongi shook his head. "No thank you."

Hoseok pursed his lips. "Well, come on in. Make yourself comfortable."

The two adults found themselves sitting on Hoseok's couch. Surprisingly, it only took a little to get a conversation properly flowing. Wheein and Jungkook's laughter in the background lifted the mood.

"You're still at your family's company?" asked Hoseok.

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah. I took over two years ago."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

Hoseok laughed. "Oh, I'm a primary school teacher. I teach sixth grade."

Yoongi smiled softly. "It fits you. I bet you're really popular with the students."

Hoseok smiled widely. "Oh, not really."

They settled into a short, comfortable silence.

"I apologize if this is a bit rude... but do you two live alone here?"

The younger of the two adults looked away and nodded. "Wheein's mother, Byulyi... we weren't ever together. You know, it was that kind of thing. We're friends. We get along well. But it wasn't ever meant to be... a relationship. She comes to see Wheein every two weeks, but her life isn't stable enough for Wheein to live with her."

Yoongi nodded. "Is... it hard for you?"

Hoseok glanced at the other for a second before looking away. "No. Yes. Yes, it is. But Wheein's worth everything, and more. I would give her the sun if I could."

He didn't hear Yoongi whisper, "She already has the sun."

Hoseok turned back. "What about you?"

Yoongi's eyebrows raised. "Jungkook's mother?"

"Well, yeah."

Yoongi's eyes moved off Hoseok, and he was quiet for so long that if Hoseok didn't know Yoongi, he would have thought he'd forgotten the question.

"It's Yongsun. We were married, I don't know, two years. She had Jungkook. When we divorced, she moved too far away. She calls Jungkook every other night, sometimes more often, but she only sees him in person a few times a year."

"Do you wish she lived with you two?"

Yoongi's tongue peeked out and swiped across his bottom lip. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I'm not raising Jungkook the way I should be. He's formal with me. He puts others before himself all the time. He never makes a mess, runs around, or raises his voice out of excitement or frustration. Today is honestly the first time I've seen him be happier, energetic. I-" Yoongi inhaled shakily, and Hoseok reached out without thinking to pull his hands into his own. Yoongi looked up and met Hoseok's eyes.

"You're doing the best you can."

Both the fathers felt those words deep in their hearts, and exhaled in sync. Hoseok pulled his hands away, trying to ignore the fact that they had felt at home encasing Yoongi's.

"Having a kid's not what you thought it'd be like, I take it?"

Yoongi laughed, almost wholeheartedly. "No, it's not. Has Wheein fit your expectation at all?"

Hoseok smiled. "No, she's... got a lot more character than I would have ever guessed. Of course, I love her more for it."

A smile had been gently laid across Yoongi's lips, and when Hoseok's eyes landed on the sight, he became entranced. His gaze moved upward to meet Yoongi's, and words stopped passing between them. Something else had become a substitute.

"Shhhh!"

The sound rang out in the living room, and Hoseok and Yoongi snapped out of their daze. Giggles followed shortly.

It didn't take long for Hoseok to realize what Wheein had convinced Jungkook to do with her. He decided to play along.

"My, my. That plant over there is moving a suspicious amount." More giggling.

Yoongi had caught on, apparently. "Perhaps it's come alive to haunt us?" he suggested playfully.

Suddenly, Wheein jumped out from behind the plant. "No, you silly! It's just us!"

Hoseok opened his eyes and mouth wide. "Oh!  _You_  were there? That's why the plant was being so weird. Come here, baby." Wheein ran over to her father, laughing, and he brought her on to his lap.

Jungkook stepped out from behind the plant, too.

"What are you waiting for, Kookie? Come here!" squealed Wheein as her father poked her with his nose.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for having us, Hoseok."

"Of course."

"Dad, can we go here again tomorrow?" asked Jungkook with his hand tugging at his father's peacoat.

"No, Jungkook. We've already bothered them enough."

"Actually," cut in Hoseok, "we wouldn't mind."

"Yes! Can Kookie come more?" pleaded Wheein.

"Both of them want to. How about we go to an outdoor park next weekend?"

"Oh! Alright. That works for us as well." Yoongi looked at his phone. "The driver is here."

"Wait, before you go," Hoseok said. "How about we trade numbers? So we can decide the time and stuff."

"Okay," Yoongi said quietly, handing over his phone. Hoseok pulled his own from his pocket and gave it to Yoongi. The two typed in their numbers quickly, and Yoongi and Jungkook said goodbye one last time.

When the door closed, Wheein walked back to the living room and jumped on the couch. Hoseok follwed her into the room.

Wheein sighed. "I'm bored."

 

* * *

 

Yoongi thought that maybe Jungkook would carry on his playfulness at home, but only the night had passed, and Jungkook was back to his prim and proper persona.

The two sat at the breakfast table outside, Jungkook trying to cover up that he was struggling with the knife and fork.

"Here," said Yoongi, reaching over to take Jungkook's plate before cutting the western French toast into bite sized bits and handing the plate back to his son.

Jungkook murmured a small, "Thank you," and returned to silently eating.

Yoongi sighed, resigned.  _Maybe Jungkook will--_

"Dad?"

Yoongi raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Can we see Wheein again today?"

 

* * *

 

"Why-y-yy-y no-ot-t, Da-add-dd-yy-y?" Wheein asked, bouncing up and down on her father's chest.

"Wheein! I am trying to sleep!"

Wheein climbed off her dad's chest and settled beside him. "Why can't we see Kookie today? Huh? Why not? Daaaddy!!"

"Because! We're seeing him on the weekend!"

"How many days is that?"

"I, I don't know. Six?"

"Daa-aa-a-aaddyyy! That's so long from now!"

"Darling, I can't do anything about it. If you stop asking about Kookie, maybe the days will seem to go by faster."

 

* * *

 

"Daddy, the days aren't going faster."

"Well, Wheein, it's been half an hour since I said that. Maybe that's why."

"But I wanna see him _now!_ He's so cute! With his big eyes and small mouth..." Wheein squealed.

"What about Taehyung and Jimin?"

Wheein gasped and clutched her heart.

"You've been spending too much time around Seokjin," Hoseok murmured.

"How could I forget about them?" Wheein looked back up to her father. "Can they come, too?"

 

* * *

 

"Do you like Wheein, Jungkook?"

That was all it took for Jungkook's face to brighten again. "Yes!"

"Why?"

Jungkook tapped his lips again with his index. "Uhhh... she's funny." Jungkook nodded as if he agreed with himself that that was a valid reason.

"Oh, funny."

"Yeah. Can we go see her again today, Dad?"

 

* * *

 

_Yoongi sometimes wished that the school uniform would be less restricting and so running wouldn't be as hard as it was. Of course, he'd never had that problem before. But he found himself running a lot more than usual._

_"Hoseok... I'm... hah...here..." Yoongi panted, hands on his knees. Hoseok walked out of the trees._

_Yes, they would run off to a nearby forest after school every day to see each other. It was romantic, Hoseok would always insist._

_"Why are you tired? This place is seven kilometers from my school, and I don't have a car, either. It's, like, half a kilometer from yours."_

_Yoongi straightened and walked over to Hoseok to hit him on the chest. "Shut up. I never run."_

_Hoseok put on a smug smile. "Unless it's for me." He slyly slipped his arms around Yoongi's waist and pulled him in for a peck. Yoongi hummed without meaning to, and Hoseok's small smile turned into a large, tooth-showing grin, his eyes shrinking into crescents. "You are so ador-- erm. You're a dorm."_

_"I hate you," Yoongi said before taking Hoseok's face in his hands and kissing him hard._

_Yoongi pushed forward, until Hoseok's back hit a tree. Their tongues clashed and lips melded together in sweet chaos. Yoongi's fingerpads rested on Hoseok's stomach. They started pinching his shirt and tugging at it, untucking it from his pants. Hoseok gasped when Yoongi's cold fingers made contact with his abs. Yoongi loved the feeling of them, running his hands up and down while they made out against a tree in the forest. Hoseok's gasps turned into moans, which were swallowed by Yoongi and savored by Yoongi._

_Hoseok moved his hands from Yoongi's hips to his shoulders and pushed him back a bit._

_"Yoongi."_

_Yoongi looked up at Hoseok through his eyelashes. "Yes?" he breathed._

_"I love you."_

 

* * *

 

_They laid on the ground, feet pointing in opposite directions, heads beside each other, looking up through the tree branches at the melting pink and orange sky._

_"My parents are starting to get confused with why my clothes are always covered in dirt," said Hoseok. Yoongi grinned._

_"Maybe we should choose another meeting place."_

_"Nah." Hoseok rolled over so his head was hovering over Yoongi's. "I like it here. Just for us. Happy one year anniversary, by the way."_

_"Yeah. Happy anniversar-- mmph."_

 

* * *

 

_"Where were you?"_

_Yoongi tried not to roll his eyes. "I told you. Studying with a friend, like usual."_

_His father narrowed his eyes. "A girl or a boy?"_

_"A boy." This was the one question that Yoongi could answer truthfully._

_His father seemed to relax a bit a this answer. Surely nothing was happening if it was_ a boy _. "Well, I don't like you staying out so late. You need to be back in time to eat dinner with your mother and I, understood?"_

_Yoongi bit his lip and nodded. "Yes sir."_

_"Go."_

 

* * *

 

_A week had passed, and Yoongi's parents had stopped bother him as much. His father sent suspicious glances his way every now and then, so Yoongi didn't think anything was up._

_He was wrong._

_When he was called in to his father's office again, he had been expecting another constraint on his time with Hoseok. But the reason for the meeting was much worse._

_"Yoongi, I called you in to tell you that I... have found a young woman for you to court."_

_Yoongi's heart dropped to his stomach. "Wha... what?"_

_"You won't have to marry her right away, of course. Take some time to get to know her. But I assure you, she is quite the catch. And her parents have already agreed as well."_

_"I have to... what?"_

_Yoongi's father chuckled, oblivious to the growing horror on his son's face. "I know, you've never had a girlfriend before. But it won't be as scary as you're imagining. You'll come to like it after a while."_

_The young brunette felt his breath quickening and knew that he had to leave the room as soon as possible. "I-I-I have to go, father. Please forgive me."_

_"Of course. Take some time to adjust to the news."_

_Yoongi tried not to sprint out of the room, which had started to suffocate him. When the office doors closed, Yoongi ran to the closest exit as fast as he could, dodging various staff members that served his family. His throat was closing up, and he desperately needed air._

_Yoongi burst out of the house, inhaling as much of the fresh air as he could. He walked to the wall, resting his forearm on it, and his head on his arm, gasping like a fish out of water. The gasping soon turned to heavy sobs. Tears began to spill from Yoongi's eyes like rain._

 

* * *

 

Jungkook skipped happily a little ahead of his father. Yoongi smiled. Jungkook's new attitudes were lifting weights of Yoongi's shoulders and chest every second. The park came into view, and Jungkook looked around for his new friend. Yoongi spotted Hoseok first, sitting on a bench, wrapped in a brown coat and round glasses atop his nose. The smile he wore watching his daughter was too sweet, and Yoongi's chest began to ache, mixing with a bit of nostalgia. Yoongi realized that Hoseok hadn't aged too much in the ten years they were apart, only becoming more mature and a little more defined than he was before.

The three year old then spotted his noona and ran off to join her on the swing set. Hoseok looked over to where Jungkook was running from and made eye contact with Yoongi, which Yoongi took as a cue to go over and sit down. When he got close enough, Hoseok reached down to a drink carrier and pulled out a coffee cup, holding it towards Yoongi.

"I don't know if you still like your coffee the same way, but..."

"I do," Yoongi said, accepting the warm drink on the frigid day. "Thank you." _I can't believe he remembered._ And, sure enough, the coffee tasted just right, exactly the way he had always and still got it. The older sat down a comfortable distance from his ex, thankful for the drink that warmed his hands.

"So..." Hoseok said, breaking the silence. "How are your parents?"

Yoongi looked over to the other. _Of course. He's uninformed._ "They passed away two years ago."

Hoseok looked up to meet Yoongi's eyes. "Oh my god," he breathed.

Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek. "I divorced Yongsun a month or so after."

Hoseok nodded. He understood, at least to an extent.

"Daddy!" Wheein and Jungkook ran over to the adults. "It's too cold. And Jungkook hasn't gone to My Sweet, Your Sweet yet. Can we go there?"

"It's a bakery near our house," Hoseok explained. "Would it be alright if we went there?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Yay!" yelled Wheein. "Thank you!"

"It'd be a bit far from here to walk. Do you want to ride with us?" suggested Hoseok.

Yoongi offered a small smile. "Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, let's go, kids!"

The four crowded into the car, Jungkook using Hoseok's extra car seat again.

"I named this finger Byul, after my mommy," Wheein explained as Hoseok started driving. "That's almost my favorite finger. This is my favorite finger. I named it Appa. Oh, and also I named this one Mina, because of a hamster that my teacher in preschool has. She sometimes lets us play with it, but only if we wash our hands. And then we have to wash our hands after, too. Are you listening, Kookie?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. What about your fingers? Do you name them?"

Jungkook shook his head. "I didn't know you were s'posed to."

"Oh. Well, you can name your fingers after me, Tae Tae, and Minnie. And the rest can be whatever you like."

"Okay..." Jungkook said, tapping his chin.

Yoongi and Hoseok smiled listening to their children converse.

Soon, they had arrived at the bakery. Hoseok and Yoongi unbuckled the toddlers, who ran into the store with excitement. By the time Yoongi entered the small shop, Wheein was already showing her favorite desserts to Jungkook.

"And this one has all the nuts in the world!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I love it a lot. Oh, oh, oh! And this one has strawberries on the inside. Do you like strawberries, Kookie?"

Jungkook nodded.

"Okay. Daddy, can we get this one?"

Hoseok looked down at his daughter. "It depends on Jungkook's dad, baby."

Hoseok and Wheein looked over to Yoongi. "What? Oh, sure. That's okay."

"Thank you, Dad!" said Jungkook with a beautiful smile that brightened Yoongi's week.

When the cake was bought, the four went to a table to sit down. Wheein and Hoseok on one side, Jungkook and Yoongi on the other. The toddlers sat across from each other, talking and eating messily. Hoseok gazed adoringly at Wheein as she made a mess of her face, sometimes using a napkin to get cream out of her hair. Yoongi watched the scene unfold, feeling a sense of odd pride. Like, _I always knew Hoseok would make a wonderful father._

 

* * *

 

Hoseok had never fully fallen out of love with Yoongi. Even through several other relationships, even after two years became five and five became eight and eight became ten. He still kept the picture of the sky, the picture of the shoes, and the picture of the flowers. He looked at them often, and thought of him often. No one knew who had taken those photos and why Hoseok liked them so much. He never told anyone.

Standing at Yoongi's door, with Wheein still in the car, and Jungkook somewhere in the house already with his nurses, Hoseok felt a bit like seventeen again. Maybe when they were young he'd never gone to Yoongi's house really. The older's father was reason enough not to. But he felt the same butterflies and he heard the same voices in his head, telling him to just go for it.

_But is it too early? Is he even interested anymore? Isn't it awkward?_

Maybe Hoseok wasn't the most discreet.

"You know," started Yoongi, "you're allowed to ask me out without having to bring my child into it."

Hoseok could feel his face turning red.

"There's nothing keeping us apart this time," Yoongi added.

Hoseok willed himself not to stammer and forced out, slowly, "Wanna go on a date? With me?"

Yoongi smiled. "Let me know when and where." And then he winked and slowly closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Hoseok.

It took a while to sink in, and when it did, Hoseok was grinning like a fool.

When he made it back into the car, the first thing he heard was, "Daddy, why is your face like that?"

 

* * *

 

_"Hi, Yoon--" Hoseok started happily before he saw Yoongi's face, "gi..." He leaned forward to meet Yoongi's eyes, which were trained on the floor. "What's wrong?"_

_"Hoseok, I... I have to tell you something," Yoongi said somberly._

_"You're not..." Hoseok said with a gasp, "pregnant are you?"_

_Yoongi's head snapped up and he glared at Hoseok. "Shut up. This isn't a time for jokes."_

_Hoseok bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He placed his hands on Yoongi's arms to try and offer some comfort. "What is it?"_

_"My parents, well, my father mostly, he always makes these decisions on his own, not even asking me! I mean, shouldn't I be included in the decision making or at least know what decision was being made since it effects the rest of_ my _life, and not theirs?"_

_"Yoongi, what's going to change your life?" Hoseok asked patiently._

_"I have a girlfriend now."_

_Hoseok's hands fell from Yoongi's arms. "What?"_

_"They set me up with the daughter of one of my father's partners or something. They want us to get married eventually."_

_As soon as he felt the feeling rise up from his heart to his throat to his nose, Hoseok tried to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes, but ultimately failed. "We're being pulled apart."_

_Yoongi nodded, looking down again. "I'm sorry," he whispered._

_Hoseok chuckled through tears. "What's her name?"_

_"Yongsun."_

_Hoseok forced a smile. "I bet she's wonderful. Don't worry too much." Then Hoseok saw Yoongi's shoulders shaking and immediately drew him into a hug. "Hey." Hoseok could feel Yoongi's tears through the fabric on his shoulder._

_"I didn't know he would do this," cried Yoongi into Hoseok's shirt._

_"I know. It's not your fault." Hoseok tightened his arms around Yoongi. "Hey, hey. Don't cry," he said, even though he himself was crying. "I'm not worth it." Hoseok pulled back a bit, kissing Yoongi's forehead. "Hey. I love you."_

_Yoongi's face scrunched up and he pulled Hoseok into another hug, crying harder than before and pressing his face into Hoseok's chest._

_"Shhh. Don't cry. Don't cry."_

 

* * *

 

Yoongi wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater with black pants, black shoes, and a gray coat. He'd also chosen to wear his glasses. Yoongi gazed out the car window, not even realizing that they had arrived until his driver cleared his throat. Yoongi apologized and thanked the driver before climbing out of the car.

The restaurant Hoseok had chosen was a bit expensive, not that fancy, but pricey, and Yoongi had only agreed to go there since he planned on paying. Hoseok stood outside of the restaurant, not on his phone, instead with his hands in his pockets and his eyes in the distance. He wore a brown coat and a grey scarf. Yoongi thought he looked nice.

"Hey, Hoseok," Yoongi said. Hoseok fell out of his trance.

"Oh, you're here. You look nice."

Yoongi smiled. "You, too. Shall we go in?"

The inside of the restaurant was poorly lit, maybe for some kind of atmosphere or something. The tables weren't too close together, and the noise level wasn't too much for Yoongi. That was good.

The two men took off their outerwear and draped the items across the back of their seats before both sitting down at the small table Hoseok had reserved. Hoseok and Yoongi selected what they wanted and a waitress came by quickly to collect their orders.

"I realized earlier," Hoseok said after the waitress had left, "I never got the chance to take you out on a proper date all those years ago. Even though I asked you out."

Yoongi shrugged. "Well, we were broke high school kids. There wasn't much you could've done anyway, right?"

Hoseok smiled. "Well, if I could go back in time, I would take you somewhere nice and cherish you while I had you."

Yoongi tried not to blush. "Maybe you'll have me again."

Hoseok's eyes shimmered. "You've always had me."

"What?"

Hoseok shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

 

* * *

 

The hours had passed by too fast, Hoseok and Yoongi having endless things to talk about, infinite things they wanted to share with the other. Even if it had been forever since they'd seen each other, their relationship was so strong that it was like no time had passed.

They sat in Hoseok's car, Hoseok having once again offered to drive Yoongi.

"You don't need to walk me to my door again. It's alright," Yoongi said.

"I have to make it up to you. You paid for the whole dinner."

Yoongi scoffed. "Make it up to me by taking Wheein and Jungkook out somewhere."

"You'll come, too?"

"Sure."

They fell into a silence, Hoseok trying to figure out how to keep Yoongi a while longer, and Yoongi not wanting to go inside. But nothing can be avoided forever.

"I guess I'll go now," breathed Yoongi. "Thanks for tonight."

"Wait," Hoseok said. He took Yoongi's hand in his. "I... I just missed you."

Yoongi smiled. An honest, genuine smile. Hoseok brought it out of him. "I know. I missed you, too. Good night, Hoseok." Yoongi pulled his hand from Hoseok's and climbed out of the car, walking to his front door without looking back. Trying not to smile too widely.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok felt nostalgia hit him like a brick wall as the familiar woods came into view. Yoongi had fallen asleep in the seat next to him, and the kids had also fallen asleep in the back. He parked the car and patted Yoongi's arm to wake him up.

"We're here, Yoongi."

Yoongi opened his eyes slowly, and Hoseok couldn't help but find it adorable. He turned to the back row and patted Wheein's knee. "Wake up, darling." Yoongi did the same to Jungkook, who Hoseok couldn't reach from his position. The adults got out of the car and unbuckled their children. Wheein, still sleepy, reached her arms up towards Hoseok, who gave in and carried her. She rested the side of her head on Hoseok's shoulder and started to fall asleep again. Jungkook rubbed his eyes with fists and let his father help him out of the car, reaching an arm up to hold Yoongi's hand. Hoseok saw the stunned expression on Yoongi's face before he accepted the small boy's hand, and smiled to himself.

"This is  _the_  forest, isn't it?" Yoongi asked as Hoseok started leading the way through the trees.

"Yes. Don't you recognize all these trees? I'm sure they recognize you."

Yoongi didn't answer.

Soon, the group came upon a clearing, which led to a lake. Yoongi gasped from behind Hoseok.

"I didn't know this was here!"

"I found it a few months after we split. I always thought you would like it, but I couldn't exactly show it to you then." Wheein had woken up and tapped her father's arm to get him to put her down. When her feet touched the ground, she ran off to Jungkook and took his hand, leading him to the water. "Don't get in!" yelled Hoseok after them.

"Don't worry, Daddy, we won't!" Wheein yelled back. She released Jungkook's hand and knelt down to inspect the plants.

"This is beautiful," Yoongi said. Hoseok sat down on the grass, and Yoongi sat beside them.

"I know."

They watched their children as they ran around and played together. Hoseok watched Yoongi's expression as his eyes flittered over the trees and the water. He could almost see the memories playing out in Yoongi's mind.

"Hey." Hoseok reached over and enveloped Yoongi's hand in his. He scooted closer and slowly leaned towards Yoongi. "This is... okay?" Yoongi nodded, his eyes trained on Hoseok's mouth. Hoseok closed the small distance between them and kissed him slowly, softly, sweetly.

"Ewww!" Yoongi pulled back, and Hoseok sighed. Wheein and Jungkook were a meter or two in front of them, having come back after playing a few minutes.

"Don't say 'ew', noona," Jungkook scolded. "It's natural. You'll do it too, one day." Hoseok didn't need the reminder.

Wheein ran on her short legs to Hoseok, climbing on to his lap. "But Daddy is only allowed to kiss  _me!"_

Hoseok and Yoongi both laughed. Hoseok kissed his daughter's cheek. "Better?"

Wheein, although pouting and crossing her arms, nodded and leaned into her dad's chest. Jungkook was still standing a distance away, now by himself, and Hoseok ushered him to come over as well. Jungkook walked over slowly, and when he came close enough, Hoseok pulled him into his lap as well and kissed his cheek. Jungkook's eyes widened significantly, and he became fazed, eye trained on a blade of grass over Hoseok's shoulder. Yoongi's laugh rang out, and he shuffled even closer to the three. Wheein punched her friend's chest with a tiny fist.

"He's  _my_ daddy!"


	2. The Night of December 21st: 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaah

"Oh, no, please don't-- okay, well just don't-- aaand you did that, too." Namjoon flitted back and forth, trying to keep all four toddlers in his line of sight at the same time. It was difficult, since Wheein was convinced Santa's evil twin brother's ghost was chasing her, Taehyung was trying to copy couple yoga poses he'd seen somewhere with Jimin, and Jungkook was attempting to become one with the Christmas tree.

Meanwhile, Hoseok and Yoongi helped Seokjin in the kitchen, pretending not to hear the sounds of the struggling man in the other room.

After an hour, Namjoon finally got the toddlers to settle down. Sort of. Wheein was engulfed in a mountain of blankets that would supposedly offer protection from evil spirits, Taehyung and Jimin were in corpse pose side by side, and Jungkook had finally come out from behind the tree to sit on the couch, albeit somewhat uncomfortably. Namjoon himself was draped across the couch beside Jungkook, utterly drained and lacking any motivation whatsoever.

That was when the other three adults shouted from the dining room, "Dinner's ready!"

Wheein and Taehyung perked up immediately at that, running towards the source of the voices on quick and clumsy feet. Jimin followed loyally afterwards, and the Jungkook quietly hopped off the couch and hopped the rest of the way to everyone else. Namjoon quelled his urge to groan by focusing on the delicious scent wafting in the air of the living room from the kitchen. He followed suit and walked the path of the children: straight to the food.

When Namjoon entered the room, Taehyung and Jimin had already seated themselves and Hoseok and Yoongi were helping Jungkook and Wheein up on to their chairs. On the table, a feast big enough for an army and beautiful enough for a royal family was set, steaming and practically glowing. Namjoon turned to his husband, eyebrows raised and mouth gaping.

"Seokjin, this looks amazing!"

Seokjin beamed at the praise and ordered everyone to sit down and start eating without holding back. After the first bite even the toddlers couldn't stop, despite it usually being a chore on its own to get them to eat anything. Dinner was filled with happy chatter and laughter, all the spirits in the room high.

After the meal, everyone gathered around Namjoon and Seokjin’s fireplace, each child in a lap (Wheein and Jungkook both sat on Hoseok’s). Yoongi roasted marshmallows, one stick in each hand and two puffs on each stick. When the sweets were golden and poofed, bigger hands grabbed them to feed into smaller mouths. Wheein was especially excited, climbing off her father's lap after having tasted the marshmallow to cling to Yoongi and always be the first to get another. After the toddlers had enough, each adult received one as well. And Yoongi truly was the best at roasting marshmallows, knowing how to get them perfectly even, cooked enough to have a shell on the outside before melting on their tongues, but never a bit overcooked or even close to burnt.

"I think this is just another reason for me to like you," Hoseok thought out loud. "Not that there aren't already enough," he added.

Namjoon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That's adorable," Seokjin said, sending his husband a look. "Anyway, let's do a marshmallow toast, shall we?" hums of agreement sounded throughout their circle. "A toast to the great year behind us and another one ahead. And Yoongi, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Wheein’s first Christmas together."

"Cheers!"

Marshmallows were tapped together by sticky fingers before being devoured.

The gathering ended soon after the marshmallows ran out and the toddlers began yawning every two minutes. Lots of hugs were given at Seokjin and Namjoon’s doorway.

Finally, Seokjin said, "See you next year," and added a wink, officially cutting off the visit. Hoseok laughed and Yoongi showed a small smile before everyone waved a last time and the four headed out to their cars.

The night didn't end there, however, since there were still presents left to be opened.

After Seokjin closed the door, he turned to his twin sons. "Are you ready to open presents?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jimin yelled. Taehyung just looked at his dad with big, wide eyes and nodded.

The family of four walked together over to their colorfully decorated Christmas tree and sat around it, Namjoon being the closest in order to pass out presents.

"This one is for... Jimin!"

"Yaaay!" Jimin cheered as he ran over to receive his gift.

"From Dad and Dad."

Jimin tore open the wrapping. Under was a white box, and when Jimin lifted off the top, a pair of shoes were revealed. Jimin smiled widely and jumped up to give his parents a hug.

"Thank you!!" he said happily. "I like them so much!" The shoes fit Jimin’s style perfectly (yes, he was four and already had a distinguished style), and as a plus, were extremely comfortable and would last him a long while.

"Now, to Taehyungie from Dad and Dad," said Seokjin after Jimin had returned to his seat.

Taehyung received his gift quietly and plopped back down without a word. He scratched at the wrapping, unable to pierce through it for a good ten seconds before Jimin reached over and successfully tore it for him. Taehyung continued on, until a red box was revealed, which he pulled up the top of. Inside the box was a drawing pad and a set of pencils, colored and graphite. Taehyung gasped and grabbed the items out of the box.

"Look, Jiminie!! It's drawing tools! So I can be a drawer!"

Jimin gasped along with his brother, crawling over to get a closer look. "Wow, Taetae! That's so cool!!" He leaned over to whisper his twins' ear. "You should thank them."

Taehyung looked up with wide eyes. "Thank you a lot!"

Seokjin and Namjoon looked at their younger son adoringly. "You're welcome," Namjoon said with a grin.

Next, the present to Jimin from Santa was handed over. Jimin was unable to mask his excitement, bouncing as he ripped the paper encasing his gift. He hadn't asked for anything in particular in his letter to Santa ("yu kan choos becuz i turst yu"), so he was excited to see what he would get. He really did trust Santa to get him the perfect gift as he did every year. Not being able to wait a second longer, Jimin almost violently opened the box holding his gift. He squealed at the sight of his gift.

It was a stuffed bunny, with soft fur, big, dark eyes, and and an adorable, tiny nose. Jimin pulled the animal into his arms, squeezing it as hard as he could. "Thank you thank you thank you, Santa!" he chanted. "It's so cute!!!"

Taehyung watched how excited his brother was for three seconds before asking for his present from Santa as well. This time, he impatiently pulled out the tissue paper placed on top of the present and pulled out whatever was in the gift bag.

"What's that?" asked Namjoon.

"It's--" started Seokjin, but he never finished, for Taehyung cut him off, saying:

"GUCCI!!"

Indeed, it was a pair of sunglasses with the telltale brand on the side. Taehyung popped up from his spot on the floor and make a circle around the room, running and yelling. When he returned, he jumped four feet into the air.

"It's Gucci, Jimin!!! GUCCI!!"

Meanwhile, Taehyung’s parents laughed at how happy he was and Jimin tried to understand the hype. They looked like regular sunglasses to him.

Finally, Taehyung calmed down and sat back down next to his twin again.

“Now for the parents!” Jimin said excitedly.

Taehyung gasped and froze for a second before leaning over to whisper in his twin’s ear. “I forgot to make Daddy and Daddy a present this year,” he stressed.

Jimin whispered back, “I know. It's okay.” And then he walked over to the tree and brought out the last gift and handed it to Seokjin. “Here you go. It’s for both of you.”

Seokjin beamed at his older son and started unwrapping the gift (it was easy since it was just wrapping paper folded over and over and sealed with a single piece of tape).

The gift was a drawing of the four of them standing next to a big tree on top of grass that looked very much like green triangles lined up side by side at the bottom of the page. Namjoon was pictured as skinny and tall, holding some kind of broken black object with the piece that was broken off floating in the air and a jagged space between the two parts. Seokjin was pictured tall, but not as tall as Namjoon, with big lips and big eyes (with their edges coming a bit off of the figure’s face), and his arm sticking straight out on one side. Jimin was standing and smiling, while Taehyung was standing on Jimin’s shoulders and reaching his arms to the sky. Big black letters spelled out, “Frum Taetae an Jimin”

Seokjin tilted his head to the side, looking at the drawing.

“What… are we doing?”

Jimin plopped down beside his father and pointed to the drawing of Namjoon. “That’s Dad breaking his sunglasses.” Seokjin chuckled. “That’s you blowing everyone a kiss.” Taehyung crawled over into Namjoon’s lap. “And that’s me and Taetae. Because I always help him when he wants to do silly things.”

Seokjin hummed with a wide smile on his face. “This is absolutely wonderful, Jimin. Thank you for drawing it.”

“It’s from Taetae, too!” Jimin reminded everyone.

“No, it’s not,” Taehyung said. “I’m sorry Daddies. I forgot.”

Namjoon kissed the top of Taehyung’s hair. “That’s alright, Taehyung. Don’t feel bad.”

“I’m going to hang this up,” said Seokjin. “And then we can drink hot chocolate.”

“With marshmallows?” asked Taehyung with puppy eyes.

Seokjin smiled at him. “Yes, with marshmallows.”

Wheein, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Yoongi all drove (or were driven) to Yoongi and Jungkook’s place, where all the presents were kept under a ten foot tree (because why set up two trees in two houses when there's enough space for all the presents here?). Jungkook and Wheein ran to the tree holding hands, anxious to see what they were given while Yoongi and Hoseok followed behind, not holding hands, but trading sweet smiles.

Unfortunately, opening presents was less ceremonial and more frantic chaos after Wheein made it a race to see who could get all their presents open first, sparking Jungkook’s love for competition. The toddlers rushed through all their gifts, barely looking at what they got before moving on. Some relatives and friends had gotten the two children gifts, too, so each had about seven presents to open.

Finally, Yoongi and Hoseok stood in a pile of torn wrapping paper and gift bags, Wheein and Jungkook having taken their gifts to Jungkook’s room to try out all the toys they’d received. With a sigh, Hoseok bent down and started collecting the paper from the floor, and after Yoongi regained his senses, he bent down to help as well. When the floor was clean, two more gifts were revealed underneath the tree.

“Open mine first,” Hoseok said, pulling Yoongi into a back hug after coming back from disposing of all the trash the kids had left.

“Okay.”

The two sat side by side as Yoongi carefully tore open the paper surrounding Hoseok’s gift.

“Wait a second…” Yoongi eyed the box. “Hoseok!”

Hoseok looked a mix of scared and excited. “Are you happy, or…? I’m sorry, I don’t know much about cameras, but the girl at the store said this one was good, so…”

“Wasn’t it expensive?” stressed Yoongi.

Hoseok’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “Oh.”

“Yes it was! Hobi, I told you you could handwrite a note on a slip of paper and I would be happy.”

“I did that, too,” Hoseok said, untaping something from the other side of the box and showing it to Yoongi. Yoongi’s eyebrows screwed up. “I didn’t want to just do that, though. And I felt like you’d like this? Do you not?”

“No, I love it, but-”

“That’s good, then. Don’t worry. I’m not broke or anything. Just because you have more money than me doesn’t mean I don’t have enough.”

Yoongi pursed his lips, but stopped protesting and took the note from Hoseok’s hand.

 

Yoongi,

Merry Christmas! I hope you like the camera. I don’t know anything about cameras, really, but hopefully you can take some nice pictures with it? Goodness, I’m so bad at this. I’m not as good a writer as you.

So anyway, thank you for letting Wheein and I stay at your house for Christmas. I’m really grateful for you. I feel bad for saying this, but I’m glad that man was harassing that woman last month and that you were sticking up for her. I’m glad I got to see you again.

Okay I’ll stop writing now because I’m bad at it. So much for being a teacher, right? Haha.

I love you,

Hoseok

 

Yoongi smiled at how awkward Hoseok in writing. He looked up and pulled the other into a quick kiss, his fingers on Hoseok’s chin. When he pulled away, both smiled.

“You’re perfect,” Hoseok breathed.

Yoongi smiled and kissed him again. “Open mine.”

Hoseok nodded and pulled the last gift from the tree. He took out the tissue paper from the bag and took out a classy, black peacoat. Hoseok’s eyes widened and he vocally expressed his excitement with shouts of amazement. “Woah! Is this..?”

“The one you were looking at the other day? Mm hm.”

Hoseok suddenly dropped the piece of clothing and leaned over to crush Yoongi in a hug. “Thank you.”

Yoongi smiled. “Let’s clean up and then go check on the kids, yeah? Who knows what they’ve started in Jungkook’s room already.”

Later, after Wheein and Jungkook had called their mothers for a second time that day and were put to bed, Yoongi was brushing his teeth while Hoseok sat on his bed, clad in comfy PJs.

“Hey, Yoongi? I’m going to call my parents, okay?” Yoongi made a noise, what Hoseok decided to take as an ‘okay’. He pressed on the contact, and the call was answered after only two rings.

“Hoseok?”

“Mom?”

Squealing was heard from the other end of the call, and his mom shouted, “Your son is on the phone! Come here right now!”

“Hi, son! Merry Christmas!”

“Hi, Dad. Merry Christmas. How was your day? Did you both do anything fun?”

Hoseok’s mom chuckled. “Oh yes. Some wonderful children down the street gave us lots of edible presents - cookies, brownies, candy canes…”

“And you’ve already eaten them all?”

“Well… there’s two left. Okay one left.”

The sound of his father munching drew laughter out of Hoseok.

“Babe?” Yoongi whispered, eyes wide and trying to communicate something.

“Come here,” Hoseok said loud enough for his parents to hear.

“Oh?”

“Mom, Dad, this is Min Yoongi. My boyfriend.”

A small gasp escaped Hoseok’s mom.

“Hi…” said Yoongi softly as he was being pulled into Hoseok’s lap. “Nice to meet you.”

“Wait, why is your voice familiar?” Hoseok’s mom gasped again. “Could you by any chance be… the boy Hoseokie was dating all those years ago?”

“Mom!”

“You told them?”

“I didn’t! How do you know?”

“I don’t remember. I think I heard you talking on the phone with him a couple of times… caught you two in the woods once… I encountered you so often I forgot you didn’t tell me.”

“Wait a second, how come I never knew this?” asked Hoseok’s father.

His mother replied with a giggle. “Honey, you never know anything.”

Hoseok smiled, trying yo swallow his embarrassment. “Okay, secrets out. I’m glad you had a good day, I’m going to call Dawon now, good night, I’ll call you again soon.”

“Good night, Hoseokie! We love you!”

“It was nice to meet you, Min Yoongi. Maybe we'll see you in person soon.”

Yoongi curled into himself a bit. “Yes, maybe soon…”

Hoseok rubbed his nose along Yoongi’s neck with a soft smile. “Okay, goodbye now!”

“Goodbye!”

“Goodnight.”

Hoseok’s parents’ side hung up.

“Oh-kay, on to Dawon.” Hoseok pressed in his sister’s number quickly, the pattern so memorized he didn’t have to think twice.

Riiiing. Riiiing.

“Daw-”

“HOSEOK!!”

“Ye-”

“HI HOW ARE YOU IT’S BEEN SO LONG TELL ME EVERYTHING.”

“I called you last wee-”

“I SAID IT’S BEEN SO LONG. Merry Christmas by the way.”

Hoseok smiled. “Merry Christmas, noona.”

“How is Wheein? Did she like my gift?”

“I don’t think she even knew what your gift was. She’s four, you know.”

“So? Every girl deserves to own a designer clutch, no matter their age or race or whatever.”

“Why are we talking about race?”

“Who’s that, Hoseok?”

“Oops.”

“OH MY GOD IS THAT A VOICE THAT IS NOT WHEEIN OR NAMJOON OR SEOKJIN OR THEIR KIDS? I DIDN’T KNOW YOU KNEW ANY PEOPLE BESIDES THEM. AND ME, OF COURSE.”

“Can I un-know you?” Hoseok caught Yoongi looking at him hesitantly. “Yeah, okay. Dawon, this is Min Yoongi. My boyfr-”

“OH MY GOD NO. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING--”

“Dawon, I have a child. I’m 28 years old.”

“Okay WHATEVER. So, what did you say his name was? Min Yoongi? Well, Yoongi, nice to meet you. I’m Hoseok’s embarrassing older sister, Dawon. You’d think that I would have given up my hobby of embarrassing my little brother now that I’m 34, but you'd have thought wrong. Also-- Wait a minute. Are you the one that broke my baby brother’s heart ten years ago?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened. “How--?”

“Wow, my guessing abilities are incredible.”

“How did you know, noona?”

“I don’t know. Some little voice in my gut told me that this is someone you’ve been in love with for a lot longer than you’ve been dating.”

“You have a voice in your gut?”

“Okay okay okay, Dawon. We're happy now. Moving on. How was your Christmas?”

“Oh, you know. Pampering myself in the morning, eating lunch with the girls, and then making an extravagant dinner for myself. Nothing much.”

“Did you get any gifts in the mail?”

Dawon’s laugh erupted on the other side of the phone. “Oh, yes. I got those six pairs of shoes you sent me. Thank you, Hoseok. Those must’ve been a fortune.”

Hoseok smiled and shrugged, even though Dawon couldn’t see. “Only the best for the best people.”

Yoongi blushed at the statement, and Hoseok winked (which made it worse).

“Okay, Hoseokie. I’ll let you tend to your beautiful boyfriend now. Merry Christmas again. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Dawon. Good night. Don’t drink to much, you have to work tomorrow.”

“Nonsense. I don’t work. I get paid to be in heaven.”

“Sure, sure. Don’t get wasted. Bye.”

“Byeee!”

Hoseok hung up. “I know they’re my blood and all, but talking to them drains me sometimes.”

Yoongi smiled. “It runs in the family.”

Hoseok scoffed. “Excuse you!” He flipped Yoongi over on to his bed and climbed on top, resting his head on Yoongi's chest. “This is comfortable. I’m going to fall asleep here.”

“Hoseok, you’re so immature. Get off, please,” Yoongi scolded.

Hoseok raised his head a few inches off Yoongi’s chest to look him in the eye. “No.”

“Why not? Our pillows are all the way over there. Don’t you want to snuggle under the covers?”

Hoseok’s pout trembled until he released a sigh. “That sounds nice.”

Yoongi laughed. “I swear, sometimes I can’t tell if you or Jungkook is older.”

“On the outside, me. On the inside, sometimes me. Sometimes him. He’s like a 30 year old trapped in a toddler’s body.”

Yoongi frowned.

“But he’s growing into a free spirited and talented young boy. With the help of Wheein and you.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows, but appreciated Hoseok’s words nonetheless.

"Okay. Sleep sounds nice, how about it?"

The two scrambled under the covers, and only half a second passed before Yoongi was engulfed in Hoseok's arms.

"Night, Hobi."

"Night, Yoongles."

"Don't call me that."

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much, really you guys," Hoseok said.

"Of course!" Seokjin assured. "Enjoy your anniversary. Congrats on one year!"

Hoseok smiled (he couldn't seem to keep it off his face) and thanked them before leaving. He still had to pick up flowers, dessert, and set up the picnic blanket (in his living room).

When everything had been set up, Hoseok exhaled heavily and looked at his watch. Maybe... ten minutes until Yoongi was supposed to come home.

Hoseok jumped with a yelp when his phone started buzzing. Pressing a hand on to his chest, he answered the phone, seeing that it was his boyfriend.

"Yoongi!"

_"Hey, Seok. I'm sorry, but can you watch Jungkook tonight? I know we were gonna eat dinner together tonight, but I unexpectedly have a lot of work."_

"Again? But I thought... Do you really have to do it tonight?"

_"Yeah, I'm sorry. We have a deadline to meet, and I really have to be here. We can eat dinner another night."_

"Ah, okay. That's okay. See you later."

 _"Thanks for understanding_. _"_

Hoseok hummed through a tight smile and let Yoongi hang up.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered to his lockscreen.

In the morning, Hoseok picked Wheein and Jungkook up from Seokjin and Namjoon's.

"How was dinner?" asked Seokjin.

Hoseok smiled. "It was good. Thanks again."

Wheein ran out from around Seokjin's legs. "Daddy! We had  _so_  much fun last night!"

Hoseok hefted Wheein up and gingerly took Jungkook's hand. "Really now? That's great! Thanks, Jin."

"Bye!"

 

* * *

 

Yoongi hadn't spent more than ten hours at his home in the past two days. It was four days to Christmas, and Yoongi'd only had enough time home to briefly say 'hi' to his child for the past week, almost. All he did at home was shower, change, and maybe catch two or three hours of sleep. He was so overloaded with work and sleep deprived that he almost didn't feel the light snowflakes dusting over the city as he headed into his office building for another twenty straight hours of working. His company was going through a huge loss and a potential suing, so he was too frazzled to even let someone tap his shoulder without yelling at them.

Yoongi walked into his office, where a bowl of soup lay on his desk, probably from his secratary who'd been able to notice that Yoongi had been eating almost as little food as the amount of sleep he'd had. He tried to thank her, but the words mashed together and came out too fast. Yoongi didn't notice.

The picture on his desk of Jungkook eating a slice of cake caught Yoongi's eye. He missed his son so much, a sharp pain split through his chest thinking about him, and tears even began to fill his eyes. And Hoseok. He'd been watching two kids almost every other night for a month, and it was starting to become every night. Yoongi pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes before going back to the inbox of his work email, which had messages coming in every three minutes.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok was tired.

It was almost as if Jungkook lived with  _him_  at this point.

Not that Jungkook was a problem. He was incredibly polite and calm and listened to everything Hoseok said. But it was taking care of him in junction with taking care of Wheein that stressed Hoseok out. Wheein was starting primary school, and she had learned many new phrases from her fellow classmates and maybe teachers. She had discovered how to sass, which was certainly not what Hoseok needed at the moment.

When Hoseok had asked Wheein to come take a bath, he was answered with a, "You're not the boss of me!"

Shocked, Hoseok froze for a few seconds before finding Wheein and recanting with, "Um, as a matter of fact, I am, until you're eighteen."

Maybe not the best response, since Hoseok wanted to guide his daughter throughout life instead of shoving her. But it didn't end there.

Hoseok overheard Wheein saying to Jungkook one night, "Did you know 'ugly' starts with 'u'?"

"Wheein, how do you know that? You can't read yet."

And he also had to explain to her that that wasn't a nice thing to say.

"Do you think Jungkook is ugly?"

"No. Just mean. Like you!"

"Why is Jungkookie mean, Wheein?"

"He wouldn't be the princess in our game! He wanted to be the prince, but _I'm_  the prince, so he can't."

And then Hoseok had to explain that it wasn't okay for Wheein to expect everyone in her life to bend to her will, and that if they didn't, that didn't make them "mean".

Wheein just ignored him and told Hoseok again that he was mean.

Work wasn't better. The principal of Hoseok's school had retired, and the replacement was an old, traditional, homophobic man who tried to taunt Hoseok whenever he got the chance.

And Hoseok hadn't seen his boyfriend for probably more than four minutes in the last week.

"Do you want strawberries, Jungkook?"

"I want strawberries!" demanded Wheein.

"I know, but I want to know if Jungkook does. So I know how much to get."

Jungkook nodded.

Hoseok tossed a box of them into the cart and started towards checkout.

When they walked outside, Jungkook was the first to notice. He caught Hoseok's attention with a gasp before sticking his tongue out.

"What's the matter, Kook?"

"Snow!" he answered with a giggle. Hoseok looked around. Indeed, a tiny sprinke of snow was beginning to fall, so little that you had to squint to see it.

"Alright, let's go home. I still need to make lunch."

"With strawberries?"

"Yes, with strawberries."

 

* * *

 

Seokjin was out for lunch with his friends, so Namjoon had to watch the kids for a few hours. Probably half an hour before Seokjin was supposed to get back, Taehyung bounded off the couch, away from the movie the three were watching, to look outside the window.

"Look, Dad! The ground is all white!"

Namjoon followed after his son. "You're right, Taehyung. That's snow. Have you ever seen it before?"

Taehyung shook his head, eyes glued to the scene outside. "Can we go out there?"

"Sure," Namjoon said.

"Me tooooo," Jimin called, running after his brother out the front door.

The snow began to build fast, and soon, it was probably three centimeters high. Taehyung kept grabbing bunches of the fluffiness and chucking it at his dad and brother. Jimin would squeal every time he was hit, but he could never hit Taehyung back since Taehyung would run away too quickly.

After maybe ten minutes in the snow, Seokjin came through the front gate of their house.

"What is this, Namjoon?"

Namjoon froze (haha). "Um. Snow?"

Seokjin glared and scooped up a son in each arm (which they found very amusing, kicking around and laughing) and brought them inside before coming back out to scold his husband.

"Our children do not own a single of appropriate clothing for this weather, Namjoon, how could you agree to this?"

Namjoon's mind went blank for a bit. "Uh.... they wanted to go outside and I didn't think it was a good idea to keep them cooped up all day?"

Seokjin continued staring at his husband for a few seconds before sighing and letting his expression soften. "I'll go make hot cocoa," he announced, and retreated back into the house with Namjoon following.

Taehyung and Jimin smiled and giggled over their drinks, all the while the family watched the storm outside become worse and worse.

 

* * *

 

It was 9:00 pm.

Yoongi wasn't too tired to catch all the pitying glances people sent him from outside his office whenever they left. There was maybe ten people left in the office at that point. All Yoongi wanted was to finish that last bit of work that had piled up that night, so he could go home, spoil his son, maybe his boyfriend, and definitely his boyfriend's daughter. It's that thought that kept him in the office, held him back from glaring at anyone passing by, and encouraged him to be as efficient as possible. He tried to brush off the thought that this would be the last day that he'd be stuck working for 20 hours, since then he would probably relax a bit. Still, there was a fluttering in his chest, excitement and satisfaction that the past few days have been for  _something._

This fluttering led his thoughts to Hoseok, and then to the fact that they hadn't talked at all for too long. Yoongi granted himself a ten minute break and took out his phone.

"Shit," he muttered. It was dead.

Yoongi stood up and exited his office, searching for anyone else still working who might have had a charger.

He spotted a woman in a cubicle and called her name.

"Do you by any chance have-"

And then the lights went out.

Without the background buzz of electricity, Yoongi heard for the first time the ferocious winds flinging ice throughout the air outside.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok watched Jungkook and Wheein as their breathing steadied, side by side on Wheein's bed. He stood and stepped out into the hallway when the power died, a shutting down sound echoing through the apartment.

He stood, stunned for a moment, before rushing back to the kids out of instinct. When Hoseok saw that they were in the exact position he left them, he sighed in relief.

His next thought, sparked by the chill seeping in already from outside, was that the heating would have turned off, and it was snowing outside. The place shouldn't get too cold, but just to prevent any illnesses, Hoseok gathered three more blankets and draped them over the kids.

Then, he thought of Yoongi. Hoseok found his phone on the kitchen counter and pressed his boyfriend's contact. It rang on and on, and finally, Hoseok was informed that the person he was calling was not avaliable. Hoseok worried his lip. Yoongi always answered his calls.

He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Even in the dark from inside, the blizzard was intimidating. Hoseok felt a twist in his gut.

This wasn't a normal storm.


End file.
